


Darling I Found Love Where It Wasn't Supposed to Be

by ithasthegay_fanfiction



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithasthegay_fanfiction/pseuds/ithasthegay_fanfiction
Summary: “What’s wrong with you today? You never act like this.” Keith’s eyebrows were furrowed as he looked Lance over, looking for any sign of what could be causing his unusual outburst.Lance rounded on Keith and shoved him up against the wall. “Maybe I’m just sick and tired of everyone on this ship treating me like shit.” Lance said in a cold tone, his eyes hard and his hands shaking slightly in anger. Keith’s eyes widened for a moment before he narrowed them.





	Darling I Found Love Where It Wasn't Supposed to Be

**Author's Note:**

> this was based off a prompt I got on tumblr
> 
> you can request prompts at my tumblr (@it-has-the-gay-fanfiction) OR send me prompts here!
> 
> if you want to check out some links to help me out, go check my tumblr!

Lance was in a mood. A terrible mood. First, his alarm didn’t go off that morning and so he missed breakfast and was late to the briefing. Then, he got his ass handed to him in training, mostly by Keith. Pidge and Hunk were also making fun of him again, which, contrary to what they may or may not think, really hurt his feelings. So, yeah, Lance was in a terrible mood and would probably blow up on the next person or thing who decided to make fun of him or get in his way. It wasn’t often that his anger reached these levels, but he guessed that it was a long time coming at this point. Lance sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he stalked down the hallway. He felt that he was on the warpath, but he didn’t know if he could stop himself from lashing out at someone if he didn’t go blow off some steam on the training deck. 

As Lance walked through the doors to the training deck, he ran into someone coming out, knocking him back onto the ground. He scowled and glared up at whoever knocked him down. “What did you do that for, Keith?” Lance hissed out as he pushed himself back to his feet.

Keith blinked in surprise at Lance’s hostile tone. “It was an accident, I swear.” Keith said after a moment of silence. Lance scoffed and rolled his eyes at Keith.

“Sure it was.” Lance muttered as he brushed past Keith. Keith shot his hand out and stopped Lance by grabbing his bicep. Lance whipped his head around to glare at Keith. “The hell you doing, Kogane?” Lance spit out and tried to rip his arm out of Keith’s grip. Keith only tightened his grip in response. 

“What’s wrong with you today? You never act like this.” Keith’s eyebrows were furrowed as he looked Lance over, looking for any sign of what could be causing his unusual outburst. 

Lance rounded on Keith and shoved him up against the wall. “Maybe I’m just sick and tired of everyone on this ship treating me like shit.” Lance said in a cold tone, his eyes hard and his hands shaking slightly in anger. Keith’s eyes widened for a moment before he narrowed them. 

“Get off me.” Keith said lowly before shoving Lance off of him. “I really thought we had bonded! What happened to ‘We make a good team’,” Keith mocked with air quotes before continuing, “huh? What happened to that Lance? 

Lance’s scowled and blushed lightly, but he turned away before Keith could see. “I told you I don’t remember this so called ‘bonding moment’ or whatever,” Lance rolled his eyes and pushed away from Keith, “Just get out of my way and leave me alone.” Lance huffed out before turning to walk onto the training deck. 

“Yeah, okay. Sorry for caring.” Keith said barely loud enough for Lance to hear. Lance paused for a moment and turned to look back at Keith, but the other man was already turning the corner at the end of the hallway. 

Lance sighed and tugged his hair. “Good job, McClain.” He muttered to himself and finally walked onto the deck to let out the rest of his anger.

* * *

It had been a few days since Lance had spoken with Keith. Now that he had let out his anger on the bots and bottled the rest back up, he deeply regretted what he said to Keith. Normally he would go apologize to Keith, but it seemed that the other man was avoiding him.  _ And for a good reason too… he’s just doing what I told him to do...  _ Lance sighed and ran a hand over his face as he walked back to his room. A muffled noise stopped him in his tracks. He looked down the hall and then back the way he came, but there was no one in the hall with him. Lance shook his head, “Probably just imagining things again.” He rubbed his arms and drew in on himself as he passed by Keith’s door on the way to his own room. Lance paused and stepped closer to Keith’s door. Lance heard another muffled sob come from Keith’s room. Lance bit his lip and knocked on the door, “Keith, you okay in there?”

“Go away!” Keith yelled, his voice muffled by the thick metal door. Lance frowned and rubbed his temples.

“Answer my question first. I’m not leaving until you open this door and tell me what’s wrong.” Lance turned around and propped his back up against the door, figuring that it would be a while before Keith would come to answer it. He heard Keith shuffling around his room, but Lance couldn’t tell if Keith was coming closer to open the door or just walking around in his room. Lance heard a whooshing noise and suddenly he was falling backward into Keith’s room. He let out a surprised noise before he was suddenly stopped by strong arms wrapped around his waist. He let out another choked noise and tipped his head back to look at Keith before he scrambled to stand up straight. He quickly turned around to face Keith. “H-hey man…” Lance looked over Keith, frowning when he saw the tear tracks and red rimmed eyes. 

Keith turned his head away from Lance’s questioning gaze and stepped back, inviting Lance into his room. Lance stepped in, casting his gaze around the room.  _ It looks… empty.  _ He looked back at Keith as the other man stepped away from the door, allowing it to close and plunge the room into near darkness. Lance blinked and waited for his vision to adjust before sitting on Keith’s bed beside said paladin. “Want to tell me what’s going on?” Lance said after a moment of silence. 

Keith growled lowly and curled in on himself. “Why do you care? You obviously hate me.” Lance flinched and dropped his eyes. 

“Keith…” Lance started before he was cut off. 

“I don’t want your damn sympathy. I only let you in because I knew you wouldn’t leave until I did.” Keith sighed, his voice thick from crying earlier. 

“I wasn’t being sympathetic, I was being empathetic… there’s a difference, mullet.” Lance replied without malice. “And for the record… I don’t hate you.” Lance watched as Keith’s head jerked up to look at him. Lance let his eyes flick over Keith’s face, lingering on his lips, before shooting back up to look him in the eyes. He watched as a small blush ran across Keith’s face. “I know I was an asshole the other day, and while there’s really no excuse for that, I want you to know I really am sorry for how I treated you. I was having…,” Lance sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “a really bad day. Everything just kept piling up and I bumped into you on my way to let off the steam before I snapped, though as you saw, I didn’t exactly make it in time.” 

“You’re right. You were an asshole to me and I don’t know if I even want to forgive you… You really hurt me, Lance. I thought we had bonded and were finally starting to get along, but then you came up to me and basically attacked me. Seemingly out of nowhere… so you’ll have to understand that I need a few minutes to- to…” Keith sounded choked up again and Lance looked up to see the other paladin’s eyes filling with tears. 

“Keith, please… tell me what’s wrong. How can I fix this?” Lance bit his lip. He was a sympathetic crier and could already feel the tears forming. 

Keith shook his head and pulled his knees up to his chest. “It’s… it’s stupid.” Keith finally said after a long moment of silence,  _ probably spent collecting himself. _

“It’s not stupid,” Lance wiped away his own tears, “whatever it is, I promise you it’s not stupid. If it’s making you cry… nothing that makes a person cry is stupid.” He hesitantly wrapped an arm around Keith’s shoulders, and when he didn’t resist, pulled the other man into his side. “Talking about it may make you feel better.” Lance sniffled and held Keith a little tighter, rubbing small circles on Keith’s shoulder. 

“You… really hurt me,  Lance.” Keith said at last, his voice muffled by his knees. Lance winced, but remained silent, knowing that once Keith needed to get this off his chest. “I can’t stop thinking about how angry you looked and how you lashed out at me. I thought we were getting better, actually becoming friends, you know?” Keith laughed bitterly before continuing, “But I guess not so much. I just… I just really like you, Lance. And I hate that I do because you obviously don’t like me back and it’s so stupid that I can’t stop myself.” 

Lance froze, he could feel his heart racing and his breathing picked up. “You… you like me?” He asked softly, afraid that Keith would bolt or take it all back. 

“Unfortunately, asshole.” Keith grumbled and tried to tug out of Lance’s grip. Lance only held him tighter as he urged Keith to turn towards him. Keith was slow to respond, but he finally turned enough so they could be face to face. 

Lance smiled widely and slides his hand up to Keith’s neck to cup his cheek, “I really like you too, Keith. Mullet and all.” Keith stared at him with wide eyes, leaning into Lance’s palm almost unconsciously.

“W-what?” Keith stuttered out. “You can’t be serious.”

“Of course I’m serious, Keith. I’ve liked you for a long time and I never said anything because I had no idea you felt the same… I’ve been pushing you away and being mean to you because I was scared.” Lance smiled softly and rubbed Keith’s cheek with his thumb.

“Oh…” Keith’s smile was slow coming, but it was there nonetheless. “You’re not scared now are you?” Lance shook his head and gave Keith a smile. “Then you wouldn’t mind if I kissed you?” Keith asked innocently. 

Lance sputtered, but forced himself to calm down and shake his head. Keith laughed softly before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss on Lance’s lips. Lance melted into it, bringing his other hand up to cup Keith’s other cheek. He felt Keith melt into his chest as he pulled away from the kiss. Lance pressed one more chaste kiss to Keith’s lips before fully pulling away, still lightly rubbing his thumbs over Keith’s cheeks. He opened his eyes to see Keith giving him a soft look. “You’re beautiful…” Lance breathed out. Keith blushed dark pink and tried to turn away, but Lance’s hands on his cheeks stopped him. “I’m sorry I hurt you, Keith. I’ll do better from now on, I promise.” Lance smiled and pressed a small kiss to Keith’s temple before dropping his hands to his lap. 

“I believe you.” Keith replied softly and curled up in Lance’s lap with his head tucked into Lance’s neck. Lance smiled and rubbed Keith’s back. 

_ We’ll be okay. I’ll do better… we’ll be better .  _

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are my lifeblood and they also happen to make me write faster


End file.
